Golem/11
| autor=Gustaw Meyrink | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Nędza Śnieżyca srożyła się przed moim oknem. Gwiazdki śniegu ścigały się w szyku bojowym, jak drobni żołnierze w białych, kosmatych płaszczykach — przebiegając w przeciągu minuty jedna za drugą koło okien — wciąż w tym samym kierunku, jak we wspólnej ucieczce przed nadzwyczaj złośliwym przeciwnikiem. Potem naraz zgęściły się przy tej ucieczce, jakby z zagadkowych powodów nabrały wściekłej odwagi, zaszumiały znowu, aż z góry i z dołu nowe armie nieprzyjacielskie napadły na ich skrzydło i wszystko rozproszyły w obłąkanym wirze. Zdawało mi się, że przeszły miesiące od tego niedawno minionego czasu, w którym przeżywałem te dziwne rzeczy, i gdyby nie dochodziły mnie codziennie po kilka razy coraz to nowe sprzeczne wieści o Golemie''golem'' — w legendach żydowskich istota stworzona na podobieństwo człowieka, zazwyczaj z gliny, żywa lecz pozbawiona duszy i dlatego posłuszna poleceniom człowieka, który ją stworzył. Stworzenie golema wiązało się z powtórzeniem Boskiego procesu kreacji., które kazały mi przeżywać wszystko na nowo, to mógłbym w chwilach zwątpienia podejrzewać, że stałem się ofiarą zamroczenia duszy. Z pstrych arabesek''arabeska'' — rodzaj skomplikowanego ornamentu., w jakie osnuły mnie te zdarzenia, wyłoniło się w jaskrawych barwach to, co mi opowiadał Zwak o dotychczas niewyjaśnionym zamordowaniu tak zwanego „Wolnomularza''wolnomularz'' — w rozdziale Praga pada wyjaśnienie, iż „to przezwisko oznaczało kogoś, co poszukiwał dziewcząt małoletnich, ale dzięki serdecznym stosunkom z policją zabezpieczony był od wszelkiej nieprzyjemności”.”. Nie mogłem dokładnie pojąć, jaki ma z tym związek dziobaty Lois, chociaż trudno mi było się otrząsnąć z mrocznego podejrzenia; prawie bezpośrednio potem, gdy Prokopowi wydawało się, że słyszy pod sztachetą kanału tajemniczy szmer, widzieliśmy chłopaka u „Loisiczka”. Wszelako nie było powodu, by ów krzyk pod ziemią, który mógł być również dobrze złudzeniem zmysłów, uważać za wołanie o pomoc jakiegoś człowieka. Szerząca się przed moimi oczyma zawierucha śnieżna oślepiła mnie i zacząłem wszystko widzieć w tańczących smugach. Zwróciłem całą swoją uwagą na leżącą przede mną gemmę''gemma'' — kamień półszlachetny lub szlachetny o owalnym kształcie, ozdobiony reliefem.. Twarz Miriam, rzuconą na woskowy model, chciałem przenieść na wspaniale błyszczący, błękitnawy selenit''selenit'' — połyskliwa odmiana gipsu, nazwana od gr. Selene (księżyc).. — Cieszyłem się; był to przyjemny wypadek, że w zapasie swoich minerałów znalazłem coś tak odpowiedniego. Ciemnoczarna macica blendy rogowej''blenda rogowa'' — chlorargyryt, kerargyrt, chlorek srebra: rzadki minerał. nadawała kamieniowi prawdziwe światło, a kontury były tak rzetelne, jak gdyby sama natura stworzyła to trwałe odbicie regularnych rysów profilu Miriam. Początkowo zamierzałem wyryć z tego kruszcu kameę''kamea'' — wypukła rzeźba w szlachetnym lub półszlachetnym kamieniu., przedstawiającą egipskiego boga Ozyrysa''Ozyrys'' — egipski bóg śmierci i odradzającego się życia, jak również sędzia ludzi zmarłych. i wizję Hermafrodyty''hermafrodyta'' — (od imion bogów gr. Hermesa i Afrodyty) istota dwupłciowa. z księgi Ibburibbur — w pewnych odłamach mistyki żydowskiej słowo to oznacza w uproszczeniu wzmocnienie duszy żyjącego człowieka przez tymczasowo łączącą się z nią inną sprawiedliwą duszę przebywającą poza ciałem. Zwykle wynika to z potrzeby spełnienia przez duszę bezcielesną jakiejś misji., którą w każdej chwili mogłem z uderzającą dokładnością w pamięci wywołać, co mnie wielce parło do twórczości, lecz po pierwszych nacięciach znalazłem takie podobieństwo do córki Szemajaha Hillela, że projekt swój zmieniłem. — Księga Ibbur! — Wstrząśnięty odłożyłem rylec. Nie do pojęcia, co wdarło się w tym krótkim urywku czasu w moje życie. Jak ktoś co się znalazł nagle w niezmierzonej pustyni, uczułem za jednym ciosem głęboką, bezwzględną samotność, oddzielającą mnie od reszty ludzi. Czy mógłbym porozmawiać o tym, co przeżyłem, z jakimś przyjacielem — wyłączając Hillela? W cichych godzinach minionych nocy wracało wprawdzie wspomnienie, że całe moje lata młodzieńcze, począwszy od najwcześniejszego dzieciństwa, męczyła mnie aż do śmiertelnego udręczenia niewypowiedziana żądza dziwów, leżących poza krainą śmiertelnych, lecz spełnienie moich marzeń przyszło jak rozwichrzona burza i stłumiło okrzyk radości mej duszy całym swym ciężarem. Drżałem przed tą chwilą, w której przyjdę do siebie i wszystko, co się zdarzyło za pełni swego życia, ujmę jako rzeczywistość. Lecz niechaj to jeszcze nie teraz nastąpi. Wpierw spróbować rozkoszy: ujrzeć, jak dochodzi do przejrzystości to, co jest niewypowiedziane. Posiadam to w swojej mocy. Dość mi było tylko przyjść do sypialni i otworzyć kasetkę, w której leży książka Ibbur, dar świata niewidzialnego. Odkąd ta księga tutaj się znajduje, ręka moja dotknęła jej się tylko wtedy, gdy ukrywałem w niej listy Angeliny. Na zewnątrz — tępy odgłos strącanych od wiatru''od wiatru'' (daw.) — przez wiatr. mas śniegowych z dachów przerywał głuchą ciszę, poza tym pokrywa śniegowa na chodnikach zagłuszała każdy dźwięk. Chciałem pracować w dalszym ciągu, wtem wzdłuż ulicy zabrzmiały ostre uderzenia podków, aż widać było formalnie sypiące się skry. Otworzyć okno i wyjrzeć na ulicę było niemożliwe: sople lodu spoiły silne jego brzegi z murem, a szyby były do połowy zamarznięte. Ujrzałem tylko Charouska, stojącego na pozór zupełnie przyjaźnie przy kramarzu Wassertrumie — musieli właśnie rozmawiać ze sobą — spostrzegłem, jak osłupienie, malujące się na ich twarzach, wzrastało; nie mówiąc nic, wlepili wzrok w powóz, którego moje oczy dostrzec nie mogły. Przyszło mi przez myśl, że to mąż Angeliny. — To nie mogła być ona! Własnym ekwipażem''ekwipaż'' — lekki, luksusowy powóz. przyjeżdżać tutaj do mnie — na Koguci Zaułek w oczach wszystkich ludzi! To byłoby szaleństwem. — Lecz co odpowiem jej mężowi, gdyby to był on i znienacka mnie zapytał? Zaprzeczę, naturalnie zaprzeczę. W mgnieniu oka przedstawiłem sobie wszelkie możliwości: to może być tylko jej mąż. Otrzymał anonimowy list od Wassertruma — że ona tu jest na schadzce i użyła jakiejś wymówki: prawdopodobnie, że zamówiła u mnie jakąś kameę''kamea'' — wypukła rzeźba w szlachetnym lub półszlachetnym kamieniu. lub coś w tym rodzaju. Wtem — zajadłe stukanie do drzwi — Angelina stanęła przede mną. Nie mogła wymówić ani słowa, lecz wyraz jej twarzy zdradzał wszystko: nie potrzebowała więcej się ukrywać. Pieśń była skończoną. Jednakże coś buntowało się we mnie przeciwko temu wnioskowi. Nie przypuszczałem nawet, aby uczucie, iż jestem w stanie jej dopomóc, miało mnie okłamać. Zaprowadziłem ją do fotela. Nic nie mówiąc, pogłaskałem ją po włosach; ona zaś, śmiertelnie znużona, jak dziecko ukryła głowę na mojej piersi. Słuchaliśmy trzasku palących się w piecu szczap i patrzeliśmy, jak czerwona poświata na palenisku rozżarzała się i gasła, rozżarzała i gasła — rozżarzała i gasła. „Gdzie jest serce z czerwonego kamienia?” — dźwięczało w mej duszy. Zerwałem się; gdzie jestem? Jak długo już ona tu siedzi? Wypytywałem ją — ostrożnie, powoli, zupełnie wolno, aby nie przebudziła się i abym śledztwem swoim nie uraził bolesnej rany. Urywkami dowiedziałem się, co chciałem wiedzieć i ułożyłem to razem jak mozaikę: — Mąż pani wie — —? — Nie, jeszcze nie; wyjechał. A więc rozchodziło się o życie doktora Saviolego — Charousek odgadł trafnie. A ponieważ rozchodziło się o życie Saviolego, nie zaś jej — przyszła tu. Domyśliłem się, że ona już nie myśli, aby cokolwiek ukrywać. Wassertrum był powtórnie u doktora Saviolego. Groźbą i siłą znalazł sobie drogę aż do łoża chorego. A dalej! Dalej! Czego on chce od niego? Czego chce? ona to na wpół odgadła, na wpół przekonała się: on chce, aby — aby — chce, aby Saviolemu stała się krzywda. Teraz ona zna również powody dzikiej, nieprzytomnej nienawiści Wassertruma: doktor Savioli doprowadził niegdyś jego syna, okulistę, Wassory’ego do śmierci. Natychmiast, jak błyskawica, wpadła mi myśl; zbiec na dół i wszystko kramarzowi wyjawić; że Charousek zadał cios z zasadzki — a nie Savioli, który był tylko narzędziem. — — „Zdrada! zdrada!” zawyło mi w umyśle — „chcesz więc biednego suchotnika Charouska wydać na łup żądzy zemsty tego łajdaka?” — Rozdarło się to we mnie na krwawiące połowy. — Potem myśl jakaś wypowiedziała mi lodowato i spokojnie rozstrzygnięcie: „Głupcze! w twoim ręku jest wszystko! Starczy, gdy schwycisz pilnik z tego stołu, zbiegniesz na dół i uderzysz nim kramarza w gardło tak, aby koniec wyszedł od strony karku!” Serce moje wydało okrzyk dziękczynny do Boga. Badałem dalej: — A doktor Savioli? — Nie ma najmniejszej wątpliwości, że on sam sobie zada śmierć, jeśli ona go nie ocali. Siostry miłosierdzia nie spuszczają go z oczu, uśpiły go morfiną, lecz może nagle się obudzić — może właśnie teraz — i — i — nie, nie, ona musi iść, nie może stracić ani sekundy czasu — ona chce napisać do męża — we wszystkim mu ustąpić — niech on zabierze jej dziecko, lecz Savioli będzie wyratowany, gdyż tym sposobem wytrąciłaby Aronowi z ręki jedyną broń, którą ten posiada i którą grozi. Ona chce tajemnicę sama wyjaśnić, zanim tandeciarz ją zdradzi. — Tego pani nie zrobi, Angelino! — krzyknąłem, wspomniawszy pilnik, a głos radości odmówił mi posłuszeństwa na myśl o mojej mocy. Angelina chciała się zerwać, zatrzymałem ją siłą. — Jeszcze tylko jedno: niech pani pomyśli nad tym, czy mąż pani uwierzy kramarzowi bez zastrzeżeń? — Lecz Wassertrum ma dowody, zapewne moje listy i prawdopodobnie moją fotografię — wszystko, co było ukryte w biurku, obok w pracowni. Listy? fotografie? biurko? — Nie wiedziałem już, co czynię: porwałem Angelinę w objęcia i całowałem ją. W usta, czoło, oczy. Jej jasne włosy rozpostarły się przed moim wzrokiem, jak złoty welon. Potem trzymałem ją za szczupłe ręce i w przerywanych słowach powiedziałem, że śmiertelny wróg Wassertruma — pewien biedny student czeski listy i inne rzeczy z wielką ostrożnością zabrał, że są one w moim posiadaniu i dobrze utajone. Rzuciła mi się na szyję, śmiała się i przez chwilkę płakała. Całowała mnie. Pobiegła do drzwi. Wróciła raz jeszcze i znów mnie całowała. Potem zniknęła. Stałem jak ogłuszony i wciąż czułem na twarzy oddech jej ust. Słyszałem turkot kół powozu na bruku i wściekły galop podków. Po minucie wszystko ucichło. Jak grób. Również i we mnie. Wtem za mną cicho zaskrzypiały drzwi; w pokoju stał Charousek. — Wybaczy pan, panie Pernath, długo stukałem, lecz pan zdaje się nie słyszał. — Kiwnąłem tylko głową milcząco. — Spodziewam się, że pan nie sądzi, jakobym się pogodził z Wassertrumem dlatego, że przed chwilą widział pan, jak z nim rozmawiałem? — Szyderczy uśmiech Charouska mówił mi, że okrutnie sobie zażartował. — A mianowicie, powinien pan wiedzieć, szczęście mi sprzyja; ta kanalia tam na dole chce mnie ująć za serce, mistrzu Pernath. — — To szczególna rzecz, że głos krwi... — dodał cicho, na wpół do siebie. Nie rozumiałem, co chciał przez to powiedzieć i przyjąłem, jak gdybym się przesłyszał. Podniecenie, przez jakie przeszedłem, jeszcze zbyt silnie mną wstrząsało. — Aron chciał mi podarować palto, mówił wciąż głośno Charousek. — Naturalnie z podziękowaniem nie przyjąłem. Dość mi już gorąco w mojej własnej skórze. A potem wcisnął mi pieniądze. — Pan je przyjął?! — chciało mi się wyrwać, lecz szybko zatrzymałem język na uwięzi. Na policzkach studenta ukazały się okrągłe czerwone plamy. — Pieniądze, ma się rozumieć, przyjąłem. Zakręciło mi się w głowie! — Przy — przyjął? — zabełkotałem. — Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, żeby na ziemi można było doznać takiej radości! — Charousek zatrzymał się na chwilę i zrobił minę cudaczną. — Czy to nie jest uczucie wzniosłe: widzieć w gospodarstwie natury ekonomiczny palec „Mateczki Opatrzności”, zarządzający mądrze i przezornie? — Mówił jak pastor''pastor'' — duchowny protestancki., pobrzękując zarazem pieniędzmi w kieszeni — zaprawdę, uważam za święty obowiązek, aby skarb, powierzany mi przez dobrotliwą rękę, przeznaczyć kiedyś co do halerza''halerz'' — drobna moneta używana na terenie Austro-Węgier. i feniga''fenig'' — drobna moneta w krajach niemieckojęzycznych. na cel możliwie najszlachetniejszy. Czy był pijany? Może oszalał? Charousek zmienił nagle ton: — W tym właśnie leży szatański komizm, że Wassertrum sam sobie zapłacił za — lekarstwo. Czy pan tego nie spostrzega? Zamroczyło mnie jakieś przeczucie tego, co się kryje w mowie Charouska i zaczęło mi świtać w jego rozgorączkowanym wzroku. — Zresztą zostawmy to, mistrzu Pernath. Musimy przedtem załatwić sprawy bieżące. Przed chwilą, ta dama, to była „ona”? Co jej znów przyszło na myśl, aby tutaj zajeżdżać tak jawnie? Opowiedziałem Charouskowi, co się stało. — Wassertrum na pewno nie ma żadnych dowodów w ręku — przerwał mi wesoło — gdyż powtórnie nie przeszukiwałby dzisiaj rano pracowni. Zadziwiające, że pan go nie słyszał!? Całą godzinę był sam wewnątrz. Zadziwiło mnie, skąd Charousek może wiedzieć wszystko tak dokładnie, co mu też powiedziałem. — Czy mogę? — Dla wyjaśnienia wziął ze stołu papierosa, zapalił go i tłumaczył mi sprawę. — Widzi pan, jeżeli otworzy pan teraz drzwi, to ciąg powietrza, wiejący z klatki schodowej, przyniesie ze sobą stamtąd dym tytoniowy. To jest zapewne jedyne prawo natury, które Wassertrum zna dokładnie i na wszelki wypadek umieścił on w murze frontowym pracowni — jak pan wie, ten dom należy do niego — małą, ukrytą, otwartą framugę: rodzaj wentylacji, a wewnątrz niej czerwoną chorągiewkę. Gdy tylko ktośkolwiek wchodzi do pokoju lub opuszcza go, to znaczy otwiera drzwi, Wassertrum to dostrzega z dołu po silnym trzepotaniu chorągiewki. Jednakże wiem ja również dobrze — dorzucił sucho Charousek — co mam wtedy czynić, i mogę to dokładnie obserwować z nory piwnicznej naprzeciwko, w której łaskawy los wspaniałomyślnie pozwala mi mieszkać. — Milutki żarcik z wentylacją jest wprawdzie patentem czcigodnego patriarchy, lecz również i dla mnie jest to już od lat dostępne. — Jakąż nadludzką nienawiść musi pan czuć do niego, jeżeli pan czatuje tak na każdy jego krok? A do tego, jak pan mówi, od dawna! dorzuciłem. — Nienawiść? Charousek zaśmiał się spazmatycznie. Nienawiść? Nienawiść to zbyt słabe wyrażenie. Słowo, które by określało moje uczucie względem niego, musi być dopiero stworzone. — Nienawidzę jego krew. — Czy pan to rozumie? Węszę, czuję to jak dzikie zwierzę, gdy choć jedna kropla jego krwi płynie w żyłach jakiegoś człowieka — i — zacisnął zęby — to zdarza się „czasami” tutaj w Getcie. — Od wzburzenia niezdolny mówić dalej, podbiegł do okna i zaczął przez nie wyglądać. Słyszałem, jak tłumił sapanie. Przez chwilę milczeliśmy obaj. — Halo! Cóż to jest? — zerwał się nagle i natychmiast skinął na mnie. — Prędko, prędko! Czy ma pan lornetkę albo coś w tym rodzaju? Głuchoniemy Jaromir stał przed wejściem do kramu i o ileśmy się z jego migów mogli domyślić, prosił Wassertruma, aby kupił od niego jakiś mały błyszczący przedmiot, który był na wpół ukryty w ręku chłopca. Wassertrum poskoczył na to jak sęp i cofnął się do swojej jamy. W chwilkę potem wybiegł z powrotem, śmiertelnie blady i porwał Jaromira za piersi: jęli się pasować''pasować się'' — walczyć, szarpać się (por. zapasy jako konkurencja sportowa). ze sobą zażarcie. — Naraz Wassertrum puścił go i zdawał się rozważać. — Zajadle gryzł swoją górną, zajęczą wargę. Rzucił w naszą stronę śledczym wzrokiem i spokojnie pociągnął Jeromira za rękę do swego sklepu. Czekaliśmy jakiś kwadrans: zdawało się, że handel nie dojdzie do skutku. W końcu głuchoniemy wyszedł z zadowoloną miną i ruszył precz z tandeciarzem. — Co pan sądzi o tym? — zapytałem. — Zdaje się, że to nic ważnego. Prawdopodobnie biedny chłopak posrebrzył jakiś wyżebrany przedmiot. Student nie dał mi żadnej odpowiedzi i milcząc usiadł przy drzwiach. Widocznie nie przypisywał tej transakcji żadnego znaczenia, gdyż po przerwie zaczął dalej rozwijać kwestię, na której się zatrzymał: — Tak. A więc powiedziałem, że nienawidzę jego krew. Niech mi pan przerwie, mistrzu Pernath, gdy będę znów zbyt popędliwy. Chcę traktować rzecz na zimno. Nie mogę trwonić swych najlepszych uczuć. Zresztą później bywa mi czczo''bywa mi czczo'' — sens: odczuwam wewnętrzną pustkę; od czczy — pusty, bezcelowy.. Człowiek z poczuciem wstydu powinien rozmawiać chłodnymi słowami, a nie z patosem, jak prostytutka — albo poeta. Odkąd świat istnieje, nikomu nie przyszłoby na myśl z żalu „załamywać ręce”, gdyby aktorzy nie stosowali tego gestu jako szczególnie „plastycznego”. Domyśliłem się, że mówił to jedynie w tym celu, aby zachować spokój wewnętrzny. Nie udawało mu się to bynajmniej. Nerwowo biegał po pokoju, chwytał wszystkie możliwe przedmioty i w roztargnieniu stawiał je z powrotem na miejscu. Potem w jednej chwili wrócił do swego tematu: — Najmniejszym, mimowolnym ruchem człowieka krew ta zdradza się przede mną. — Znam dzieci, które są podobne do „niego” i uchodzą za jego dzieci, jednakże nie są one tego samego rodu; złudzić mnie niepodobna. Długie lata nie wiedziałem, że doktor Wassory jest jego synem, lecz ja to, mógłbym powiedzieć, zwęszyłem. Jeszcze jako młody chłopiec, gdy nie mogłem nawet przeczuć, jaki jest stosunek Wassertruma do mnie (jego wzrok przez sekundą spoczął na mnie badawczo), posiadłem ten dar. Kopano mnie nogami, bito, że nie ma chyba miejsca na moim ciele, które by nie wiedziało, co to jest szalony ból — głodzono mnie i pić nie dawano, aż stałem się na wpół niespełna rozumu i pożerałem zbutwiałą ziemię, lecz nigdy nie mogłem nienawidzić tych, którzy mnie dręczyli. Po prostu nie mogłem. Nie było już więcej miejsca we mnie na nienawiść. — Czy pan rozumie? Cała moja istota była nią nasycona. Wassertrum nie uczynił mi nigdy nawet najmniejszej przykrości — chcę przez to powiedzieć, że wtedy, gdy jako ulicznik rozbijałem się po ulicach, nigdy mnie nie uderzył ani nie popchnął, ani nigdy mnie nie zelżył''zelżyć'' — naubliżać. — a jednak wszystko, co we mnie wre żądzą zemsty i wściekłością, wyło przeciw niemu. Tylko przeciw niemu. — Zadziwiające jednak pomimo to, że jako dziecko nigdy nie wypłatałem mu żadnego figla; gdy inni to robili, natychmiast się wycofywałem. Lecz całe godziny mogłem stać w przejściu bramy, ukryty za drzwiami i przez szparę patrzeć nieruchomo w jego twarz, aż od niewytłumaczonego uczucia zemsty czarno mi się robiło w oczach. Przypuszczam, że wtedy właśnie położyłem kamień węgielny tego jasnowidzenia, które budzi się we mnie natychmiast, gdy wchodzę w styczność z istotami, a nawet rzeczami, które są z nim w jakimś związku. Wszystkie jego ruchy, sposób, w jaki nosi chałat''chałat'' — długie a luźne okrycie wierzchnie, często noszone przez europejskich Żydów., jak bierze w rękę rzeczy, jak kaszle, jak pije i tysiące innych gestów: wszystkiego tego nieświadomie musiałem nauczyć się na pamięć tak, aby wżarło mi się w duszę, abym wszędzie na pierwszy rzut oka z wszelką pewnością mógł rozpoznać jego dziedziczne ślady. — Później stawało się to u mnie czasami prawie że manią: wyrzucałem precz niewinne przedmioty, gdyż dręczyła mnie myśl, że może jego ręka się ich dotknęła — inne znowu przypadły mi do serca; kochałem je jak przyjaciół, życzących mu złego. Charousek na chwilę zamilkł. Ujrzałem, jak nieprzytomny spoglądał w próżnię. Palce jego mechanicznie głaskały pilnik leżący na stole. — Gdy potem paru litościwych nauczycieli złożyło się dla mnie i studiowałem filozofię i medycynę — gdy przy tym nauczyłem się sam myśleć — wtedy doszedłem powoli do świadomości, co to jest nienawiść. — Tak głęboko nienawidzieć, jak ja, możemy tylko coś, co jest częścią nas samych. A gdy potem sięgać jąłem''jąć'' (daw.) — zacząć. dalej — powoli dowiedziałem się wszystkiego — czym była moja matka — i — musi być, jeżeli — jeżeli jeszcze żyje — i że moje ciało — odwrócił się, abym nie mógł dojrzeć jego twarzy — jest pełne jego wstrętnej krwi — no tak, Pernath, dlaczego pan ma o tym nie wiedzieć: on jest moim ojcem! — wtedy stało mi się jasnym, gdzie jest źródło — — — — Czasami wydaje mi się, jako tajemniczy jakiś związek z tym wszystkim, fakt, że jestem suchotnikiem''suchotnik'' — gruźlik. i muszę pluć krwią: moje ciało broni się przeciwko wszystkiemu, co jest od niego i odwraca się od siebie ze wstrętem. — Często moja nienawiść nawiedzała mnie we śnie i starała się pocieszyć mnie widokiem wszystkich możliwych katuszy, które pragnąłem „mu” wyrządzić, lecz zawsze wypłaszałem je sam, gdyż pozostawiały mi miły, obcy posmak niezaspokojenia. Gdy pomyślę o sobie i muszę się dziwić, że nie ma zupełnie nikogo i nic na świecie, kogo bym nienawidził — a przynajmniej był w stanie nazwać antypatycznym, z wyjątkiem „niego” i jego rodu — to wkrada się często we mnie odrażające uczucie: mógłbym być tym, co nazywają „dobrym człowiekiem”. Lecz na szczęście tak nie jest. — Powiedziałem już panu, że nie ma we mnie już na nic więcej miejsca. Lecz niech pan nie myśli, że rozgoryczył mnie tak smutny los. (Co on uczynił z moją matką, dowiedziałem się o tym dopiero w późniejszych latach) — przeżyłem jedyny dzień radości, dzisiaj już odległy i zaciemniony, co zresztą dozwolone jest każdemu śmiertelnikowi. Nie wiem, czy pan zna wewnętrzną, prawdziwą, gorącą pobożność — dotychczas również jej nie znałem — lecz gdy w tym dniu, w którym Wassory sam sobie śmierć zadał, stałem na dole przy sklepie i widziałem, jak „on” otrzymał tą wiadomość: przyjął ją „zdrętwiały”, jak laik nieznający prawdziwego teatru życia, całą godzinę stał bez czucia, wysunął troszeczkę wyżej ponad zęby swoją zajęczą szczękę i gdy wzrok tak jakoś, tak — tak — tak jakoś specjalnie zagłębił w siebie — — — — to uczułem zapach kadzidła od powiewu skrzydeł archanioła. — — Czy zna pan obraz Matki Boskiej Łaskawej w kościele Tyńskim? Tam rzuciłem się na ziemię i ciemność raju owionęła moją duszę. — — — — Patrząc na Charouska, który tak stał, a którego wielkie, rozmarzone oczy były pełne łez, wpadły mi na myśl słowa Hillela, jak niepojętą ciemnością osnuta jest droga, którą kroczą bracia śmierci. Charousek mówił dalej: — Zewnętrzne okoliczności, które „usprawiedliwiają” moją nienawiść, albo które mogłyby się wydawać zrozumiałe i mózgom wszystkich płatnych sędziów, zapewne nie będą dla pana ciekawe: fakty przedstawiają się jak kamienie milowe, a jednak są to tylko puste skorupy od jaj. Są one niby natrętny odgłos korków od szampana, co chyba tylko człowiek o słabym umyśle uważa za istotę uczty. Wassertrum zmuszał moją matkę wszelkimi piekielnymi środkami, jak to było jego przyzwyczajeniem, stosować się do jego woli — jeżeli nie gorzej. A potem, potem — a więc tak — a potem sprzedał ją — do domu publicznego — — — co nie jest trudne, skoro ma się radców policyjnych za przyjaciół — lecz nie dlatego, żeby nią był znudzony, o nie! Znam wszystkie skrytki jego serca: on ją sprzedał w tym dniu, w którym pełen przerażenia przekonał się, jak ją gorąco w rzeczywistości kocha. Taki jak on postępuje na pozór niedorzecznie, lecz zawsze równomiernie. Chomikowa jego istota tylko kwiczy, aby ktoś przyszedł do jego kramu i kupił od niego cokolwiek, a przy tym za drogie pieniądze. Czuje wyłącznie potrzebę złapania czegoś. — Najchętniej chciałby na wskroś przesiąknąć tym pojęciem „mieć”, a gdyby mógł w ogóle wymyśleć sobie jakiś ideał, to byłoby tylko to, co by się kiedyś zamieniło w oderwaną ideę „posiadania”. I wtedy to rozrosła się w nim aż do rozmiarów olbrzymiej góry obawa: „nie być pewnym samego siebie” — nie, żeby chciał ofiarować coś miłości, ale żeby był zmuszony do tego; i przeczuwać w sobie obecność czegoś niewidzialnego, co jego wolę, lub to, czym by pragnął, aby było jego wolą, tajemnie spętało więzami. — Tak się zaczęło. Co potem nastąpiło, stało się automatycznie: tak jak szczupak, chce czy nie chce — musi mechanicznie chwycić gębą — gdy we właściwym czasie przypływa koło niego jaki błyszczący przedmiot. Sprzedaż mojej matki wydała się Wassertrumowi zupełnie naturalnym następstwem rzeczy. Zaspokoiła ona resztki drzemiących w nim właściwości: żądzę złota i złośliwą rozkosz samoudręczenia. — — — — Wybaczy pan, mistrzu Pernath — głos Charouska zabrzmiał nagle trzeźwo i tak silnie, że się zląkłem — wybaczy pan, że mówię o tym tak przerażająco mądrze, lecz gdy się jest w uniwersytecie, to przechodzi przez ręce mnóstwo przerafinowanych książek; pomimo woli wpada się w akademicki sposób wyrażenia. Aby zrobić mu przyjemność, zmusiłem się do uśmiechu; wewnętrznie czułem bardzo dobrze, że student walczy ze łzami. Muszę mu jakoś pomóc, pomyślałem, przynajmniej spróbować ulżyć mu w gorzkiej nędzy, o ile to leży w mojej mocy. Niespostrzeżenie wyjąłem z komody banknot stuguldenowy''stuguldenowy'' — gulden austriacki był oficjalnym środkiem płatniczym na terenie Austro-Węgier do czasu reformy walutowej z 1892 r., gdy w jego miejsce wprowadzono koronę austro-węgierską., jedyny, który miałem jeszcze w domu i włożyłem mu do kieszeni. — Gdy kiedyś w przyszłości znajdzie się pan w lepszych warunkach i spełni swoje powołanie jako lekarz, spokój zawita do pana, panie Charousek — powiedziałem, aby rozmowę skierować na łagodniejsze tory — Czy prędko pan zda doktorat? — Wkrótce. Jestem to winien swoim dobroczyńcom. Ale to rzecz bezcelowa, gdyż moje dni są policzone. Chciałem uczynić zwykły zarzut, jakoby widział zbyt czarno, ale on, uśmiechając się, odparł: — Tak jest najlepiej. Nie może to być żadna przyjemność, udawać po kuglarsku''po kuglarsku'' — jak sztukmistrz, fałszywie. lekarza i jeszcze pozyskać dla siebie tytuł szlachecki jako dyplomowany truciciel studzien. — — Przy tym — dodał ze swoim szubienicznym humorem — niestety wszelkie dalsze działanie błogotwórcze''błogotwórczy'' (neol.) — zapewniający szczęście. zakazane mi jest po tej stronie Getta — chwycił za kapelusz. — Teraz nie chcę już więcej śledzić. Albo może jest jeszcze co do powiedzenia w sprawie Saviolego? Nie sądzę. Proszę jednak, niech mnie pan zawiadomi, jeżeli się pan dowie czego nowego. Najlepiej niech pan tu na oknie zawiesi lustro na znak, że mam pana odwiedzić. Do mnie — do piwnicy niechaj Pan w żadnym razie nie przychodzi. Wassertrum zaraz poweźmie podejrzenie, że my coś mamy ze sobą. — Jestem zresztą ciekawy, co on teraz uczyni, skoro zobaczył, że ta dama była u pana. Powiedz pan po prostu, że przyniosła panu jakiś klejnot do naprawy, a gdyby się zanadto przyczepiał, to udawaj rozgniewanego. Nie nadarzyła się jakoś żadna właściwa sposobność, by Charouskowi wcisnąć banknoty; wziąłem więc znowu wosk do modelowania z okna i rzekłem: — Pozwól pan, odprowadzę pana trochę po schodach — Hillel na mnie czeka — skłamałem. — Pan jest z nim zaprzyjaźniony? — zapytał. — Trochę. Czy pan go zna? — — Albo może pan nie ma zaufania — zdaje się, żem się mimo woli uśmiechnął — i do niego także? Niechże Bóg pana broni! — Czemuż Pan mówi to tak poważnie? Charousek chwilę zwlekał i namyślał się. — Sam nie wiem, dlaczego. Musi to być coś nieświadomego: ile razy napotykam go na ulicy, chciałbym najlepiej zejść z bruku i uklęknąć przed nim jak przed księdzem, który niesie hostię. Widzi pan, mistrzu Pernath, jest to człowiek, który w każdym swoim atomie — stanowi przeciwieństwo Wassertruma. Uchodzi on na przykład tu w dzielnicy wśród chrześcijan, który jak zawsze, tak i w tym wypadku są źle poinformowani — za skąpca i tajemnego milionera, gdy właśnie jest niewymownie biedny. — Biedny? — zawołałem przerażony. — O ile tylko można być biednym. Słowo „brać” zna on, jak sądzę, wyłącznie z książek; ale gdy pierwszego dnia każdego miesiąca powraca z „ratusza”, wtedy żebracy żydowscy biegną za nim, wiedząc, że on pierwszemu lepszemu z nich całą swoją skąpą zapłatę wciśnie do ręki — i w parę dni potem wraz ze siostrą będą głodni. — Jeżeli jest prawdą, co mówi prastara legenda w Talmudzie''Talmud'' — w judaizmie księga zawierająca komentarz do Tory (pierwszych pięciu ksiąg Biblii)., że z dwunastu pokoleń żydowskich dziesięć jest przeklętych, a dwa święte: to Hillel jest wcieleniem tych dwóch pokoleń świętych, gdy Wassertrum wciela wszystkie pozostałe razem. — Czy pan zauważył, jakie to Wassertrum miny stroi, gdy Hillel koło niego przechodzi? — Bardzo ciekawe, mówię panu. Uważa pan, nie może się nigdy przemieszać: dzieci przychodziłyby na świat umarłe. Przypuszczając, że matki nie umarłyby przedtem ze zgrozy. Hillel zresztą jest to jedyny, któremu Wassertrum się nie narzuca; — uchodzi przed nim jak przed ogniem. Sądzić należy dlatego, że Hillel oznacza dla niego coś niepojętego, coś doskonale nieodgadnionego. Może też przeczuwa w nim kabalistę''kabalista'' — znawca Kabały, to jest mistycznej doktryny judaistycznej, na której oparty był m. in. ruch chasydzki.. Zeszliśmy tymczasem w dół po schodach. — Czy pan sądzi, że dzisiaj jeszcze istnieją kabaliści — i że w ogóle z Kabały da się co wyciągnąć? — pytałem, czekając z natężeniem, co też on mi powie, ale zdawało się, że nawet nie słyszał moich słów. Powtórzyłem pytanie. Charousek spiesznie się odwrócił i wskazał na drzwi na piętrze urobione z desek skrzyniowych. — Masz tu pan nowych współlokatorów. Jest to wprawdzie żydowska, ale biedna rodzina: półobłąkany — meszugen''meszugen'' — w jidisz: wariat. muzyk Neftali Szafranek, z córką, zięciem i wnuczętami. Kiedy jest ciemno — i kiedy on sam zostaje z małymi dziewczynkami, wtedy przychodzi na niego pomieszanie zmysłów. Obwiązuje dzieci aż do małego palca, ażeby mu nie uciekły, pomieszcza je w starym kojcu i naucza je „śpiewu”, jak mówi, aby później mogły sobie zarabiać na życie — to znaczy uczy je najszaleńszych piosenek, jakie istnieją, teksty niemieckie, kawałki, które stąd i zowąd pochwytał w mroku swego stanu duchowego, a które ma za pruskie hymny bojowe lub coś podobnego. Istotnie brzmiała stamtąd osobliwa, cicha muzyka. Skrzypce straszliwie i głośno skomlały ciągle w jednym i tym samym tonie, niby tracz, co piłuje drzewo; towarzyszyły zaś mu dwa cieniusieńkie głosiki dziecięce. „Frau Pick, frau Hock ''Krau Kle — pe — tarsch, ''se stehen beirenond ''und schmu — sen allerhond''Frau Pick, frau Hock (...) — w zniekształconym niemieckim: Pani Pick, pani Hock i pani Klepetarsch stoją razem w rzędzie, plotkując i plotkując. — —”. Było to zarazem szalone i komiczne — i mimo woli musiałem się głośno uśmiechnąć. — Zięć Szafranek — którego żona na targu jajecznym sprzedaje na szklanki sok ogórkowy dzieciom szkolnym — przez cały dzień biega po rozmaitych kantorach — mówił dalej jakby gniewnie Charousek — i żebrze dla siebie o stare marki pocztowe''marki pocztowe'' — znaczki.. Marki potem sortuje, a gdy znajdzie takie, co przypadkowo tylko u brzegu są stemplowane, składa je z sobą i odpowiednio rozcina. Niestemplowane kawałki skleja razem i sprzedaje za nowe''za nowe'' — jako nowe.. Z początku interes kwitnął i nieraz dawał prawie florena''floren'' — złota moneta z Florencji, często naśladowana przez mennice innych krajów. dziennie, ale w końcu wpadli na to wielcy przemysłowcy żydowscy z Pragi — i zaczęli sami to robić. Tak zabrali sobie śmietankę. — Czy pan by starał się zapobiec nędzy, panie Charousek, gdyby pan miał nadmiar pieniędzy? — zapytałem gwałtownie. Staliśmy u drzwi Hillela — a ja zastukałem. — Czy pan mnie uważa za istotę tak pospolitą, abyś pan mógł myśleć, że tego bym nie czynił? — odparł zmieszany. Kroki Miriam zbliżały się coraz bardziej i czekałem, aż ona klamkę naciśnie; wówczas szybko mu wcisnąłem banknot do kieszeni i rzekłem: — Nie, panie Charousek, ja nie sądzę pana w ten sposób, ale pan musiałby mnie uważać za człowieka pospolitego, gdybym tej rzeczy zaniedbał. Zanim ten cokolwiek mógł odpowiedzieć, uścisnąłem mu rękę i zawarłem''zawrzeć'' (daw.) — zamknąć. drzwi za sobą. W chwili, gdy Miriam witała się ze mną, nasłuchiwałem, co on zrobi. Chwilę stał na miejscu, lekko zaszlochał i powoli, wahającym krokiem zeszedł w dół po schodach. Niby ktoś, co się musi trzymać za poręcz. Po raz to pierwszy byłem w pokoju Hillela. Nie miał on żadnej ozdoby, jak więzienie. Podłoga była czysta i białym piaskiem posypana. Żadnych mebli prócz dwóch krzeseł, stołu i komody. Drewniany słup na lewo i na prawo koło ściany. Miriam siedziała na przeciw mnie koło okna, ja zaś jąłem''jąć'' (daw.) — zacząć. ugniatać wosk modelowy. — Czy trzeba koniecznie mieć przed sobą twarz, aby uchwycić podobieństwo? — zapytała nieśmiało, jakby tylko po to, by przerwać milczenie. Trwożliwie unikaliśmy spojrzeń nawzajem. Nie wiedziała, w którą stronę ma skierować oczy w żalu i wstydzie dla''dla'' (daw.) — z powodu. nędzarskiego wyglądu pokoju, a mnie palił usta wyrzut, że się nie troszczyłem o to, jak żyła ona i jej ojciec. Ale cokolwiek bądź musiałem odpowiedzieć. — Nie tyle, aby utrafić podobieństwo, ile aby porównać, czy też wewnętrznie dobrze się twarz widziało — mówiłem i w czasie mowy czułem, jak z gruntu fałszywym było wszystko, com mówił. Długie lata, jak tępy i ograniczony umysł, szedłem za błędną zasadą malarską, że należy studiować naturę zewnętrzną, aby móc tworzyć artystycznie. Dopiero, kiedy mnie Hillel owej nocy przebudził, rozwinęło się we mnie widzenie wewnętrzne: prawdziwa moc widzenia z zamkniętą powieką, a która natychmiast gaśnie, gdy otworzysz oczy — dar, który wszyscy sądzą, że posiadają, a którego na miliony nikt nie posiada rzeczywiście. Jakże mogłem mówić o możliwości, chcąc mierzyć nieomylną wskazówkę wizji duchowej brutalnymi środkami widzenia naocznego? Miriam, zdawało się, myśli podobnież: tak mogłem sądzić ze zdumienia, jakie się malowało na jej twarzy. — Nie powinna pani tego brać dosłownie — starałem się uniewinnić. Z wielką uwagą przyglądała się, jak ja rylcem pogłębiałem formę. — Musi to być niezmiernie trudna rzecz — wszystko to najdokładniej przenosić na kamień. — To tylko mechaniczna robota. Prawie nic. Przerwa. — Czy będę mogła zobaczyć gemmę''gemma'' — kamień półszlachetny lub szlachetny o owalnym kształcie, ozdobiony reliefem., gdy ją pan wykończy? — zapytała. — Dla pani jest przeznaczona, Miriam. — Nie, nie. To nie idzie — — to — to — widziałem, jak jej ręce nerwowo się poruszały. — Takiej drobnostki nie chce pani przyjąć ode mnie? — przerwałem jej nagle. — Chciałbym, powinien bym dla pani zrobić daleko więcej. Szybko odwróciła twarz ode mnie. Co też ja powiedziałem złego? Musiałem ją głęboko urazić. Tak to brzmiało, jakbym chciał zrobić aluzję do jej ubóstwa. Czy mógłbym to czymś upozorować? Czy nie byłoby to gorzej? Zacząłem próbę. — Miriam, proszę, niech mnie pani posłucha spokojnie. Proszę o to — winien jestem pani ojcu tak nieskończenie wiele — pani tego nie może ocenić. Patrzyła na mnie niepewnie; widocznie nie rozumiała. — Tak, tak: nieskończenie wiele. Więcej niż życie. — Że on panu raz dopomógł, kiedy pan zemdlał? Ależ to rozumiało się samo przez się. Czułem to: nie wiedziała, jaka nić mnie łączyła z jej ojcem. Ostrożnie badałem, jak daleko mogę iść, nie zdradzając tego, co on przed nią zamilczał. — Daleko wyżej niż pomoc zewnętrzną — powiedziałem — należy cenić wewnętrzną. Myślę o pomocy, która promienieje z duchowego wpływu jednego człowieka na drugiego. Czy pani rozumie, co ja chcę, przez to powiedzieć, Miriam? — Można kogoś uleczyć duchowo, nie tylko cieleśnie, Miriam. — I to właśnie —. — I to właśnie uczynił dla mnie ojciec pani — ująłem ją za rękę. — czy więc pani nie rozumie, jakie to dla mnie musi być serdeczne życzenie — zgotować jakąś przyjemność jeżeli nie jemu, to przecież komuś, co stoi tak blisko niego, jak pani. Czy pani ma choćby najmniejsze zaufanie do mnie? Czyli nie ma pani żadnego życzenia, które mógłbym pani wypełnić? Potrzęsła głową: — Czy pan sądzi, że ja się tutaj czuję nieszczęśliwą? — Bynajmniej. Ale może pani ma niekiedy troski, które mógłbym usunąć? Pani jest obowiązana, słyszy pani — obowiązana powiadomić mnie o tym. Dlaczego oboje mieszkacie w ponurej, ciemnej uliczce, jeżeli nie jesteście do tego zmuszeni? Przecież pani jest tak młoda, Miriam, i — —. — Sam pan tu mieszka, panie Pernath — przerwała z uśmiechem — cóż pana wiąże z tym domem? Byłem zdumiony. Istotnie, tak, to prawda. Dlaczego ja właściwie żyłem tutaj? Nie mogłem sobie wyjaśnić, co mnie łączy z tym domem — powtarzałem sobie nieprzytomnie. Nie mogłem znaleźć żadnego wyjaśnienia i na chwilę zapomniałem, gdzie jestem. Znalazłem się porwany nagle gdzieś daleko: byłem w jakimś ogrodzie — doleciał mnie czarodziejski zapach kwitnących bzów — widziałem z góry miasto. — Czy dotknęłam jakiej rany? Czy uraziłam pana? — dopłynął mnie z dala, z dala głos Miriam. Pochyliła się nade mną i niespokojnie, badawczo w twarz mi spojrzała. Musiałem dłuższy czas siedzieć tak w odrętwieniu, że się niemal o mnie zatrwożyła. Chwilę jakąś kołysało się coś we mnie na prawo i na lewo, w końcu gwałtownie drogę sobie przerwało, opanowało mnie — i całe serce otwarłem przed Miriam. Opowiedziałem jej, jak drogiemu, staremu przyjacielowi, z którym całe życie przepędziłem''przepędzić'' — dziś: spędzić. i przed którym nie ma żadnej tajemnicy, jak to było ze mną i w jaki sposób mimo woli z opowiadania Zwaka dowiedziałem się, że w ubiegłych latach byłem obłąkany i pozbawiony wspomnienia przeszłości; — jak w ostatnich czasach zaczęły we mnie budzić się obrazy, tkwiące korzeniem w tych dniach zapomnianych; jak nachodzą mnie coraz częściej a częściej i że drżę z trwogi przed tą chwilą, gdy wszystko mi się na nowo objawi i gdy mnie zacznie szarpać na nowo. Przemilczałem tylko to, co się łączyło ze stosunkiem do Hillela i moje przeżycia w podziemnych przejściach — i wszystko pozostałe. Zwróciła się do mnie bardzo blisko i słuchała mnie z zapartym oddechem głęboko wzruszona, co działało na mnie niewymownie dobrze. Nareszcie znalazłem człowieka, przed którym mogłem się wywnętrzyć, gdy mi zbyt ciężkim się stanie moje osamotnienie duchowe. Niewątpliwie, był jeszcze Hillel, ale ten wydawał mi się istotą jakby poza obłokami, która się ukazywała i znikała jak światło, do której nie mogłem dosięgnąć, gdy tęskniłem. Powiedziałem to jej i zrozumiała mnie. I ona tak go widziała, chociaż był to jej ojciec. Miał on dla niej miłość nieskończoną — równie jak ona dla niego. — A jednak jestem z nim przedzielona jakby ścianą ze szkła — zwierzyła mi się — której nie jestem w stanie przestąpić. Tak jest od chwili, gdy zaczęłam myśleć. Kiedy jako dziecko widziałam go stojącego we śnie przy moim łożu, zawsze zdawało mi się, jakoby nosił szatę wielkiego kapłana, złotą tablicę Mojżesza z dwunastu na niej kamieniami na piersi, a błękitne świetlane promienie szły mu ode skroni. — Sądzę, że jego miłość jest z tych, co idą poza grób — i zbyt wielka, byśmy mogli ją objąć. Toż samo mówiła moja matka, gdy się jej potajemnie zwierzałam. — Wzdrygnęła się naraz, jakby dreszcz przeszedł całe jej ciało. Niech pan będzie spokojny, to jest nic. Tylko wspomnienie. Kiedy moja matka umarła — jedynie ja wiem, jak on ją kochał, choć byłam wtedy dopiero dzieckiem — sądziłam, że serce pęknie mi z bólu, pobiegłam do niego, i wcisnęłam się w jego surdut, chciałam krzyczeć, ale nie mogłam, gdyż wszystko się we mnie załamało — i — i oto — — — znów jakby lodem ścina mi się grzbiet, kiedy o tym pomyślę — — — spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem, pocałował mnie w czoło i pociągnął mi rękę nad oczami. — — — I od tej chwili do dziś wszelkie cierpienie z powodu śmierci mej matki jak gdyby rozprysło się i roztopiło we mnie. Łzy jednej nawet nie byłam w stanie wylać, gdy ją pochowano; widziałam słońce jakby promienną rękę Boga na niebie i dziwiłam się, dlaczego ludzie płaczą. Ojciec mój szedł za trumną, koło mnie, a gdy spoglądałam, wciąż uśmiechał się łagodnie i czułam, jaka zgroza przenikała tłum na ten widok. — Pani jest szczęśliwą, Miriam? Zupełnie szczęśliwą? Czy nie jest to uczucie jakiejś rzeczy strasznej myśleć, że pani ma za ojca istotę, która tak przerasta ludzi? — zapytałem ją szeptem. Miriam wesoło kiwnęła głową. — Żyję niby w błogosławieństwie sennym. — Gdy mnie pan przedtem pytał, panie Pernath, czy nie mam trosk i dlaczego my tu mieszkamy, musiałam się prawie śmiać. Alboż natura jest piękną? Prawda, drzewa są zielone, a niebo jest niebieskie, ale to wszystko mogę sobie wyobrazić daleko piękniej, kiedy oczy zamknę. Czyż, aby ją widzieć, muszę siedzieć na łące? A ta trocha niedostatku — i — i — i głodu? To po stokroć wyrówna mi nadzieja i oczekiwanie. — Oczekiwanie? — zapytałem zdziwiony. — Oczekiwanie na cud. Czy pan tego nie zna? Nie? A więc jest pan biedny, bardzo biedny człowiek. — Że też tak mało ludzi o tym wie. Widzi pan, to jest powód, dla którego nigdy nie wychodzę i z nikim się nie stykam. Miałam niegdyś kilka przyjaciółek — oczywiście Żydówek, jak ja — — ale mówiłyśmy ze sobą zawsze o czym innym. One nie rozumiały mnie, a ja ich. Kiedy mówiłam o cudach, sądziły naprzód, że robię żarty, a gdy spostrzegły, że ja pod nazwą cudów rozumiem także nie to, co Niemcy określają pod mikroskopem, to jest zgodne z prawem wzrastanie traw i ziół, ale właśnie coś wręcz przeciwnego — najchętniej by mnie uznały za pomieszaną; ale taka opinia trafiała na przeszkody: gdyż ja jestem w myśleniu bardzo umiejętną, uczyłam się hebrajskiego i aramejskiego, czytać mogę Targumim''targum'' — aramejskie tłumaczenie, lub niekiedy parafraza, hebrajskiego tekstu Biblii. i Midraszim''midrasz'' — komentarz do Biblii, często w formie przypowieści lub sentencji; z hebr. midrasz: badać, dociekać, głosić. — i wszelkie z tym połączone rzeczy znam i rozumiem. W końcu znalazły słówko, które właściwie nic nie wyraża: nazwały mnie „przesadzoną”. Gdy chciałam im wyjaśnić, że najważniejszym, istotnym dla mnie w Biblii i innych pismach świętych jest cud i wyłącznie cud, nie zaś przepisy moralne i etyczne, które mogą być tylko utajoną drogą do pozyskania cudu — umiały mi jeno odpowiedzieć w beztreściwych ogólnikach, gdyż lękały mi się przyznać otwarcie, że z ksiąg religijnych wierzyły tylko w to, co równie dobrze mogłoby się mieścić w kodeksie cywilnym. Gdy tylko słowo „cud” usłyszały, już im się robiło nieprzyjemnie. Traciły grunt pod nogami, jak mówiły. Jak gdyby mogło być coś wspanialszego na ziemi, niż stracić grunt pod nogami! Świat jest po to, abyśmy go uważali jako nieistniejący — tak, słyszałam, raz mówił mój ojciec — wtedy dopiero zaczyna się życie. Nie wiem, co on rozumiał pod wyrazem „życie”, ale ja czuję niekiedy, że pewnego dnia stanę się jakby „przebudzona” — chociaż nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, w jakim stanie. Cuda muszą ten stan poprzedzać, tak sobie zawsze myślę. „Czyś już przeżyła jaki cud, że tak na cud oczekujesz?” — pytały mnie często przyjaciółki, a gdym mówiła, że nie — naraz robiło się im wesoło, jakby pewne były zwycięstwa. Niech mi pan powie, panie Pernath, czy pan może rozumieć takie serca? Że ja cuda przeżyłam, choć malutkie — bardzo malutkie — oczy Miriam błyszczały — tego nie chciałam przed nimi zdradzić — — — Łzy radości niemal zagłuszały jej słowa. — Ale pan mnie zrozumie: często, tygodnie całe, miesiące nawet — Miriam mówiła po cichu — żyliśmy cudami. Kiedy już nie było w domu chleba, ale to ani kawałeczka — wtedy wiedziałam: godzina się zbliża. — Wtedy siadałam — ot tu! i w napięciu ducha czekałam, czekałam, aż mi od bicia serca oddech się zatrzymywał. A wówczas, gdy mnie to nagle porywało, zbiegałam na dół, tędy owędy chodziłam po ulicach, spiesznie''spiesznie'' — szybko. jak tylko mogłam, aby na czas być w domu, zanim ojciec powróci. I za każdym razem znajdowałam pieniądze. Raz mniej, raz więcej, ale zawsze tyle, że mogłam zakupić to, co konieczne. Nieraz leżał na środku ulicy gulden''gulden'' — moneta obiegowa w Austrii do 1892 r.; widziałam, jak świecił z dala, ludzie deptali po nim, poślizgiwali się, ale żaden go nie zauważył. — Niekiedy stawałam się tak zuchwała, że nie wychodziłam z domu pierwej''pierwej'' — najpierw, wcześniej., aż przedtem przeszukałam podłogę w kuchni, jak dziecko, śledząc, czy z nieba nie spadły pieniądze lub chleb. Jakaś myśl przeleciała mi przez głowę — i z radości musiałem się uśmiechnąć. Dostrzegła mój uśmiech. — Niech się pan nie śmieje, panie Pernath — błagała. — Niech mi pan wierzy, ja wiem, że te cuda będą rosły — i że pan pewnego dnia — Uspokoiłem ją: — Ależ ja się nie śmieję, Miriam! Jak pani może pomyśleć coś takiego! Jestem niezmiernie szczęśliwy, że pani nie jest taka, jak inni, którzy poza każdym zjawiskiem odgadują i widzą przyczynę pospolitą, gdy my w takich razach wołamy: Bogu dzięki! — czasami zdarza się wcale''wcale'' — całkiem. inaczej. Wyciągnęła do mnie rękę: — I nieprawda, nigdy już pan nie powie, panie Pernath, że pan mnie — czy też nam — zechce pomagać? Teraz, kiedy pan odebrałby mi w ten sposób możliwość przeżycia cudu, gdyby pan to uczynił? Obiecałem. Ale w sercu zrobiłem zastrzeżenie. Drzwi się otwarły — i wszedł Hillel. Córkę uściskał; mnie pozdrowił serdecznie i przyjaźnie, ale znowu zimnym „pan”. Zdaje się też, że jakieś zmęczenie czy też niepewność ciążyła nad nim. — Lub może się myliłem? Może to pochodziło od zmroku, co się rozpływał po pokoju. — Zapewne chce się pan mnie poradzić — zaczął mówić, gdy Miriam pozostawiła nas samych — w sprawie, która dotyczy obcej damy — —? Zdumiony, chciałem mu przerwać, ale nie dopuścił mnie do słowa. — Wiem to od studenta Charouska i zaczepiłem go na ulicy, gdyż zdawał mi się dziwnie zmieniony. Opowiedział mi wszystko. W nadmiarze serdeczności. Nawet i to — pan mu dał pieniądze. Spojrzał na mnie przenikliwie — i akcentował każde słowo w bardzo szczególny sposób, ale nie rozumiałem, co chciał przez to powiedzieć. Zapewne, parę kropel szczęścia więcej zadżdżyło''zadżdżyło'' — spadło jak deszcz. przez to z nieba — i — i w tym wypadku — może nie zaszkodziło, ale — (chwilę milczał) — ale niekiedy tą drogą i sobie, i innym sprawia się wiele przykrości. Nie tak łatwo jest pomagać, jak sądzisz, drogi przyjacielu! Bardzo prostą, nazbyt prostą rzeczą byłoby w takim razie zbawienie świata. Albo może pan w to nie wierzy? — Alboż pan biednym też nie daje? Nieraz wszystko, co pan ma, Hillelu? — zapytałem. Z uśmiechem kiwnął głową. — Zdaje mi się, że pan przez tę jedną noc został talmudystą''talmudysta'' — znawca Talmudu, to jest księgi zawierającej komentarz do Tory (pierwszych pięciu ksiąg Biblii)., bo pan na pytanie odpowiada pytaniem. Trudno z tym zaprawdę walczyć. Zatrzymał się chwilę, jakby oczekując, że mu coś na to powinienem odpowiedzieć, ale znów nie zrozumiałem, czego on właściwie oczekiwał. — Zresztą, wracając do kwestii — mówił dalej zmienionym tonem — sądzę, że pańskiej protegowanej — myślę o tej damie — w danej chwili nie grozi niebezpieczeństwo. Pozwól, niechaj rzeczy płyną same przez się. Mówi się co prawda, że mądry człowiek z góry przewiduje, ale mędrszy, jak sądzę, czeka i na wszystko jest przygotowany. Być może zdarzy się okoliczność, że Aron Wassertrum ze mną się spotka. Ale to musi wyjść od niego — ja żadnego kroku nie zrobię, on musi zacząć. Czy przyjdzie do pana, czy do mnie, to rzecz obojętna — wtedy chcę z nim porozmawiać. Od niego zależy postanowić, czy za moją radą pójdzie, czy nie pójdzie. Umywam swoje ręce w niewinności. Z trwogą próbowałem czytać w jego twarzy. Tak chłodno i tak specyficznie surowo nie mówił jeszcze nigdy. Ale poza tym czarnym, głębokim okiem drzemała głębia. — Między nim a nami jest niby szklany mur — wpadły mi słowa Miriam. Mogłem mu tylko słowa nie mówiąc, rękę uścisnąć — i odejść. Towarzyszył mi do drzwi — a gdy wchodziłem po schodach na górę i odwróciłem się raz jeszcze, widziałem, że zatrzymał się i przyjaźnie kiwał ku mnie, ale tak, jak ktoś, co chciałby coś powiedzieć, jednak nie może. ----